Relena Meets Vegeta
by Elf
Summary: The might Sayan prince meets that annoying chick from Gundam Wing.


_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the "Gundam Wing" or "Dragon Ball Z" characters or concepts, and I do not know who does, but it's not me. The only thing I own is the idea.   
  


**Author's Notes:** To Katrina Long, who had waited for so long for me to write a fic like this. Also, sorry about the "Big Cat Fight Over Heero Yuy" Katrina, I just hope this makes up for it.   
  


"Relena Meets Vegeta"   
  


Sank Kingdom 

After Colony 195   
  


Relena Peacecraft strolled among the school gardens, in search of Heero Yuy. The young Gundam pilot often came here to think or to read. Heero certainly enjoyed his quiet time and seemed to shy away from human contact period. Relena didn't want him to do that, she saw beneath his cool exterior and saw a passionate young man wanting to be released.   
  


Relena hoped that she was going to be the one to release him.   
  


She kept walking, her white skirt swishing against some rose bushes. "Hey Relena!" Relena froze at the voice. She sighed and turned around to see Duo Maxwell standing behind her. Maybe Heero sent him to distract her while he went some place else.   
  


The smiling self-proclaimed God of Death ran to her, his long chestnut braid flying behind him. He asked, "So, pretty lady, how are you doing today?"   
  


He would flirt with anything in a skirt, Relena realized. He smiled at her joyfully as she watched him. She sighed and sat on a near by bench, at least giving Duo the chance to say whatever he was going to say to her.   
  


He sat down beside her and asked, "So, what are you doing?"   
  


"Looking for Heero," she said with a shrug.   
  


Duo asked, "What's up with you two anyway? I mean, he threatens to kill you, but he never does and you keep chasing him because of that? What does Heero got that I don't?"   
  


Relena refrained from answering that last question. She answered, "I'm not sure. I just feel connected to Heero, that's all."   
  


"Mimmhimm," Duo answered with a teasing smile. Relena ignored the grin and looked around for the grounds, searching furiously for Heero or even Quatra. He inched toward her, placing his arm around her. She stiffened under his embrace. If he had been Heero, she would have welcomed it and snuggled closer.   
  


"So, Princess, why do you keep trying?" he whispered in her ear.   
  


She had it. Screw total Parsiism at the moment. She slapped his hand away from her and shouted, "Get off me you over-hormonal slime ball! I don't even see how Heero can stand you!"   
  


Duo laughed as she got up. He chuckled harder as she stormed away in search of Heero.   
  


****** 

Duo pulled out the communicator from his pants pocket. He opened it and turned it on. The strangely commanding voice asked, "Yes? Get on with it, I don't have all day."   
  


Duo smiled and said, "Vegeta, I've done my part, now it's your turn."   
  


"Yes. The total pacifism this bitch is promoting is making me mad!" the Sayan prince sneered.   
  


"So, Lord Vegeta," Duo began using a sarcastic tone, "What are you going to do?"   
  


"You'll see," the Sayan promised.   
  


"Just make it quick, okay, I have some appearances as the God of Death to keep up you know," Duo told him as he turned off the communicator. Duo relaxed on the bench and mused, "So, what's Heero gonna do after Relena's dead?"   
  


****** 

Relena stormed through the gardens, still angry at what Duo had said and done. Suddenly, there was a bright streak through the sky. "What the hell is that?" she asked. Suddenly, the streak landed in front of her, revealing a man she had never seen before.   
  


He was compact but powerfully built, dressed in a dark-blue body suit with white armor. He was strange looking, and his black hair stood up perfectly sharp and strait on his head. His black eyes flashed in anger as he looked at her.   
  


Relena was afraid. He took a step toward her and said, "I am the mighty Lord Vegeta, and I wish to have a word with you." Vegeta started to laugh at her then.   
  


Relena gathered her courage and asked, "Well, milord, what do you wish to talk about?"   
  


Vegeta watched her with an evil grin. He said, "I am a Sayan. And we Sayans are a warrior race. We live for battle, little girl. So, you little earthling ingrate, your 'total pacifism' policy angers me. In short little girl, you are making me MAD!" His body started to glow with a strange white light. Relena stepped back at a powerful wind whipped around them.   
  


"Total pacifism it the only way we can obtain peace!" she shouted over the wind as the ground started to shake around them. Rocks hovered in the air on their own accord, or Vegeta's rather.   
  


Vegeta laughed and said, "Well, I'll see you in the next dimension." He pointed at her. The last thing Relena saw was a bright flash of blue energy, not unlike Wing's beam cannon, come strait at her.   
  


****** 

Duo saw Vegeta standing in the middle of the garden, his hand slightly smoking from the energy that he had released. "Hey, Vege Head!" Duo shouted at him as the Sayan prince saw him.   
  


"Deh," Vegeta grunted as he turned around to see Duo. Duo whistled as he saw the patch of smoking grass where Relena had once been. Vegeta quipped, "She won't be preaching that utter crap anymore."   
  


"That's cool Vege, thanks," Duo told him.   
  


"You're welcome, earthling. Now, I have some other things I need to attain to," Vegeta told him, getting ready to bolt away. Before he did, Vegeta told him, "Oh, by the way kid, thanks."   
  


"You're welcome," Duo told him as Vegeta smiled and bolted up to the sky. Duo whistled and said, "That guy's like a living Gundam."   
  


"Duo, have you seen Relena?" Heero asked behind him.   
  


Duo was nervous. He grinned nervously as he took Heero's arm and started to shove him away from the patch of smoking grass. He told him, "Um, I think she's with Neun." Heero looked slightly confused as Duo drug him away.   
  
  
  


THE END!   
  



End file.
